We Were
by seldomwise
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were best friends until Syaoran has to move back to Hong Kong because of his grandfather's death, before he left he promised her they'll see each other again, 7yrs later they do meet, but what's this! Syaoran doesn't remember her!
1. and we say 'till next time

WE WERE

Chapter 1

"…and we say 'till next time"

Seldom wise

A/N: CCS isn't mine, this story is…

* * *

It was the summer of 1999 when my best friend left me and went to another country. I was 15 then, and him, 16. We were neighbors since kindergarten and we shared the same school ever since then. He was usually on the higher section and I'm behind a section or two. He's always ahead of me, always doing everything perfectly, me? I'd be the sloppy clumsy one who just had the luck in everything. Sometimes I even wonder how we ended up being close. Even the girls in our school would think that way. He's that pretty boy who you'll always hear being talked about by the girls in school. Always I'll be dragged by a group of girls asking me to give this to him, or hook them up with him… blah, blah, blah… really, it was tiring.

But on the summer of 1999, everything changed. It was only a week into the summer vacation when an unexpected knock on the door changed everything in my life.

"Hai, hai! Coming!" I was at the kitchen then, preparing lunch for my onii-chan and me. I hurriedly washed my hands and went to the front door. "Are? Syaoran-kun?"

He stood there, almost towering me, his chestnut brown hair messed up as they usually do even after he combed it. His face looked somewhat annoyed, his mouth in a scowl, eyebrows creased and his eyes, his eyes were showing irritation. I just had to laugh.

"Oi, oi…" he said, his facial expression showing more irritation. He huffed, placing his hands in akimbo. I gave him a gesture of apology while trying hard to control myself from laughing. "Anyway," He walked past me and sat on the couch. "I know I promised to go with you in Odaiba Amusement park tomorrow demo, something came up And we have to go back to Hong Kong."

"Ahh… it's okay Syaoran, we'll go next time. You're going to visit your grandfather?" I asked, sitting down across from him. I wondered when he was going. Every summer Syaoran's family visits his grandfather in Hong Kong for a week, though this time their trip was early. They usually leave two weeks in the summer break.

"Anou, Sakura…" He averted his eyes from me, now cast down on the floor. "Gomen, but I won't be coming back."

Won't be coming back? He's joking right? "You're joking?" I said, it was the only thing I could manage to say. Now would be the time where he would be laughing his head off and telling me how gullible I am to fall for his stupid joke. But that time never came, instead he shook his head and looked straight at my eyes. We sat there, staring at each other, that was then that I realized this was no joke. He was really going to Hong Kong! And he wasn't coming back here! My eyes became big as saucers, my mouth in an O shape… He was going to leave me all alone… my best friend was going to leave…

"Sakura," Syaoran's voice snapped me out of my trance, when I looked back at him he was already in his knees, wiping tears from my face. Was I crying? It seemed I was, everything was all in a blur. "Please don't cry, I'm sorry, I did everything I could to convince my mother to let me stay here. But I can't, my grandfather died yesterday and… and I…" my vision became dark, he was hugging me now, I was still dazed but I can feel him shaking. He always did enjoy the company of his grandfather, always anticipating their visit to him. Ever since his father died his grandfather was the one who fathered him. And I can't help but feel guilty of being selfish, knowing that he was needed more in the family now than ever.

I moved my hands and hugged him back, tightly. "Syaoran, I'm sorry, I wish you could have told me, I'm sorry to hear this…"

"Tadai- YOU! What are you doing to my sister!" My brother's voice boomed inside the house, surprised I pushed Syaoran away harshly making him bump into the coffee table.

"AH! Syaoran! Are you-"

"YOU! Don't startle people like that! I bumped my head because of you!" Syaoran jumped back up to his feet and faced my onii-chan. The heavy atmosphere was suddenly forgotten and they were bickering with each other like they usually do. They weren't like this before, they'd usually avoid each other then but when onii-chan saw him carrying me in his arms one night he would always pick a fight with Syaoran. Syaoran was just helping me back home, you see, with my clumsiness I sprained my ankle when I tripped in a pebble. But then, touya-nii would always see things in the extreme… Just like now…

I stood up from the sofa and headed to the kitchen, there'd be no use in stopping them, I'll only be shouted at to shut up. Sigh I'm sure they'd be hungry after this, so I prepared dinner.

* * *

"More please," Touya-nii shoved the bowl in front of me, it was quiet now, and because they were so hungry they decided to stop picking each other and eat. They were still glaring at the dinner table though.

"Me too," Syaoran said giving his bowl to me.

"Oi, don't you dare boss my sister around!" Touya-nii pointed his chopsticks at Syaoran, "And you," he pointed at me, "Don't you dare give him another serving! Rice is expensive you know!"

I just shook my head and smiled giving them another cup of rice. I'll definitely miss this, their antics. I'm sure when touya-nii hears the knews he's be all glorious inside. Though I think he'll definitely miss the "gaki" (his term) and their bickering.

"Arigatou for the meal, Sakura" Syaoran said when he finished his rice, "I'll be going now, I still have to pack. Ja!" He waved his hand, and he walked out the kitchen.

"Hey! Eat and runner! Come back here!" Touya-nii hollered for him in the hallway, "And what do you mean you have to pack?"

I stood and took the dishes to the sink, "Syaoran-kun is moving to Hong Kong," I opened the faucet and began to wash. I had a glimpse of Touya-nii glancing at the closing door and the worried look he gave me.

* * *

Sunday was the long awaited day of Syaoran-kun's departure, it came by in an agonizingly slow hours. Waiting was really hard, it was slow… but when the actual time comes, it goes in fast forward.

"Hurry up Sakura, or you'll miss Syaoran." Otou-san called me in my room, I fell asleep when I was counting down. And now I was running around in my room finding my farewell present for him. I know I hid it somewhere!

"Sakura!" now, it was touya-nii who hollered. This isn't good! I can't find it! Where did I put it! Ah! Under my bed!

"FOUND IT!" I said as I shoved it in my bag and ran downstairs. "I'm ready, let's go" I called to otou-san who was in the garage.

Once inside the car, I started to get all nervous. We were going to see the Lis off and it'll be the last time I'll see Syaoran. I was fidgeting; I anxiously look at the car watch every other second. I was nervous we won't see them off.

But we did, I was now facing Syaoran, it's like I can't stop staring at him, almost like I wanted every single detail of his face burn in my head so I won't forget it. "Promise me you'll write, ok?" I smiled as I handed him my gift. "Here, so you'll always have someone to talk to even if I'm not there.

It was a teddy bear I made a year ago. A classmate of mine told me that teddy bears are special especially when you make it yourself. She even said that I should give it to the person that is most special to me. And now I'm giving it to Syaoran, as a farewell present.

Syaoran smiled, and took out something out of his pocket, "Here, for good luck." He handed me a small parcel. I opened it, it was a bracelet with stars and butterflies as it charms. I smiled and mouthed a thank you. "I won't forget you Sakura, I hope you won't forget me too."

"Syaoran, we have to go." His sister, Meiling called. His mother was exchanging farewells to Otou-san and Touya.

"I won't say goodbye, Sakura, We'll definitely see each other again." With that he hugged me, so tightly as if he doesn't want to let go. And I hugged him back, hoping he won't disappear.

"Omae," Touya-nii's voice rang, but otou-san cut him before he made a scene.

"Let them be, Touya," Otou-san said, and then he gave an apologetic look to Yelan-san and Meiling-san.

"Let's go Syaoran," Yelan-san said and they walked into the escalator. Syaoran nodded to his mother and looked at me for the last time, "See you, Sakura!" He followed his sister down the escalator, and waved ferewell.

* * *

tbc 


	2. a day in a life

**We Were**

**Chapter 2**

**"a day in a life…"**

**Seldom Wise**

A/N: I don't own any CCS Characters, I do own this story tho.

And yeah, thanks for all the reviews, this is fast... hope you'll continue to read my story!

---------------------------

7 years later…

"Oh God! I'm late, I'm late!" Sakura Kinomoto ran down stairs to the kitchen, taking a toast and then grabbing her sandals she went inside her car and drove.

"Sakura! You forgot you're…" said a woman in the kitchen, "Oh, she's already gone," She looked at the envelope that was resting in the table.

'Oh no, I over slept! I'm gonna be late in my job interview.' Sakura Kinomoto sighed as she slowed down in a red light. She was impatiently tapping on the wheels when she caught a glimpse of herself in the side mirror.

Seven years really do wonders to someone. Now she's 22, and a fresh graduate from college. But it really seemed that she didn't change at all, she's still clumsy, and still somewhat disorganized.

But her appearance changed. Her school hairdo was long over grown, now her brown hair was past her shoulders. Her eyes though, are still the same, if not even more beautiful than before. She did grow too she wasn't that petite little Sakura everyone used to tease.

Currently finding a new job, she's living with her friend Mika. She left home to live near her college in Tokyo. Her father and brother was still living in the same house, though their father's business was now run by her brother. They could've given her a job in their Company, though Sakura wanted to fend for herself, and her father supports her for that. Now here she is, being late for a job interview.

Seven years passed by since Syaoran Li left their town. He would always right to her for the first two years, then it became seasonal, then became seldom… She hadn't heard from him for 3 years already. And somehow, she was okay with it. It didn't bother her at all, perhaps, because she knew they were too old for this kind of things.

Sakura parked her car in the basement and then hurriedly went to the 10th floor of the building. She was hoping to get this job, an Executive Assistant in a modeling Agency, the best known modeling Agency in Japan.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I'm here for the job interview." Sakura smiled at the attendant who was busy filing her nails, chewing a gum and talking to someone in the headset all at the same time. Sakura frowned; she wondered if the girl heard her. "Excuse me," She waved her hand to capture the attendant's attention. "I'm here for the job interview."

The girl glared at her and put down her nail filer, she cover her head set and said "You're for the 9am interview right? I'm sorry but you're late, so you're cancelled." She gestured at the clock behind her and went back in filing her nails.

Sakura looked at the clock. Heck, is this girl kidding her? It was only 5 past nine; surely, they'd be considerate. "But, Miss, excuse me, I'm only late for a couple of minutes."

"I'm so sorry," The girl said sarcastically, "You see, it isn't our fault that you're late, and this Company is very strict about time Miss."

Sakura became furious, "How rude!" She exclaimed, this girl was only the attendant and she's talking like she had authority all over the company.

"I suggest you leave before I call the security, it's not good to make a scene at the front desk of a very prestigious Company." The attendant said as she returned to her work; which is technically nail filing and chewing.

"Why you…" Sakura started, but knew better. She gripped her hand bag to ease her anger, 'this can't be, I'm being mauled over by an _attendant_!' she huffed and stomped back to the elevator. 'How stupid, they won't interview me because I'm late for just a friggin' couple of minutes!' She took her car keys and drove to her favorite café.

------------------------------------

She sat by the window, where she always did, there she could see everything that goes on inside and out the café. She liked to watch others as they go on living their lives, having a break, and then going back to their busy schedules. It kind of became her life for the past few weeks, not having a job she had nothing to do but this.

'What will I do, I still don't have a job and it's been 3 months since graduation! All my other classmates in the University have jobs; in their families' companies but it still is a job!' Everyone in the University were elite so to speak, sometimes she felt unwelcomed in their presence. Those people have had riches in their hands since they were born. Her father sent her there because he wanted her to work for their company, but she never did want to get tied in their company in the first place. Touya was there to take care of everything, and she want to start in her own to feet. Thus, she's here, jobless.

Sakura sighed and slumped down the sofa, all the baristas in the café knew her, most likely because she's been frequently here for a month now. And then it hit her, she stood up like lightning shot through her. 'I can get a job!' she gleefully thought as she walked to the counter.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san." The barista in the counter greeted her. "Another cup perhaps?"

"Iie, Chihiyo-san," Sakura shook her head, and took the small sign in front of the counter. "A job," She beamed. Pointing at the wanted sign she was holding.

-----------------------------

Sakura collapse in her bed, it was already 12am. She was tired, but really, really happy. The Café hired her on the spot and asked if she could work on the same day too for her to get used to the scene. It was fun making coffee, and knowing how to make your favorite one. Chihiyo taught her to even holler out the orders of people.

She remembered Chihiyo saying "It usually starts with the cup, and then the shots and the size of the cup, then the syrup, then if they have other added options and the drink itself."

There were a lot to remember, a lot to memorize; where the syrups are placed, how the coffee was made, what are the add-ons, etc, etc, etc… but she did have fun, and that's what matters. And until she can find a real job, she'll be called a barista.

A knock came to her door followed by a faint "Sakura". It was no doubt Mika, her roommate, "Are you still up? I'm going to work now, if you still haven't had dinner there's food in the microwave."

Mika was her classmate in College, though in their first year she sifted to nursing and now she's working at the local hospital downtown. It really is hard, even for Sakura, because Mika's schedule is changing every other week. Sometimes she'll be working at the wee hours of the morning, or sometimes at the dead hours of the night. It worried Sakura that she'll be mugged or something; there were a lot of gangs roaming around the district at those hours. Sometimes Mika would phone Sakura to pick her up when she felt unsafe to commute home and Sakura would gladly do, even if it wakes her up at 3 in the morning.

---------------------------------

A drill from the other room woke her up. It was worse than an alarm clock but quite handy. She was up and about and can't even blink because of the noise.

'What the hell are they doing in there!" She thought grumpily as she opened her room door. The wall clock reads 8.05, she still have time to kill. Her shift doesn't start until 10 am. Walking to the living room she took the control and turned on the TV. She went to the counter and got a cereal box and the milk.

"DigiTech isn't the only company they own; it is only one of the many. They just have taken a hold in the tech gadgets industry, but now this? They're going to have a tie with Amamiya in the toys industry. When will they stop?" It was the local news channel.

"It doesn't even stop there; apparently the son is dating a model right now." One of the anchorman said with a laugh."

The doorbell rang as Sakura sat down the high chair in the counter. "Darn it, Hold on, I'm coming!" she hollered as she walked to the front door.

"Looks like Li Syaoran wants to take over all, now doesn't he?" The anchorwoman said with a smirk. "Well, we'll be right back for another set of news." And then they came for a commercial.

When she came back, another set of news were being told. "Oh, I didn't get to finish it that was some good scandal though." She said out loud as she finished her cereal. And read the bill statements the postman just dropped. "Good thing I got a job yesterday, Mika won't be burdened by paying all the bills now." And then she changed the channel to cartoons.

-------------------------------------------

--Baristas are those who work for Starbucks®, they're the ones who take your order and make your coffee. Yep, Sakura's gonna work as a barista in Starbucks®…

--haha, she didn't hear the news:D

--thanks for reading and leave a review if you like the story, or not… any hel would be much appreciated! and I'll see you next time :D


	3. memories all alone in the moonlight

We were

Chapter 3

"Memories all alone in the moonlight"

Seldom wise

A/N: I do not own the CCS characters; I do own the story tho…

Thank you, thank you for the reviews, even if it isn't a lot… XD thanks for the suggestions too… we'll see how the story goes…

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, and bynxx-chan who just gotten me into so much trouble because she suddenly had the idea of giving her story to me! x/

Now I have to write two stories at the same time… you owe me lunch, you woman! xD

Yareyare…

------------------------------------------

It was past midnight when Sakura came home that night, it was a Friday, technically it was Saturday morning and she was beat-up tired from the day's work. She was glad she didn't have work on weekends. She heard a beeping sound on her way to the bathroom; it was the answering machine indicating that there was a message recorded. She pushed the play button and listened.

"Konbanwa, Sakura, Touya desu." Touya Kinomoto's voice sounded raspy in the machine. "I hope you don't have any plans tomorrow because otou-san wants us to have dinner. We'll meet you at home at maybe, 6 pm and we'll go to the restaurant. Ja mata ne." After that the dial tone sounded, echoing through the walls of the hallway.

"Shimata," Sakura sighed as she head towards her room. 'I guess he's still not giving up in asking me to work for him.' She opened her door and her heand search for the light switch. 'And he'll probably lecture me if he found out what job I have now. Kuso, there's nothing wrong with being a barista! At least I can fend for myself.' Sakura frowned, imagining her brother's reaction, 'I bet he'll even say to otou-san "See father, your daughter has become a low life, being a temp in a coffee shop." And I bet he'll say that with a smirk on his face.'

"I won't let you win Onii-san, Zettai!" She said out loud as she collapse to her bed.

-----------------------------------------------

"Ugh" A muffled voice came from under the covers. "Itaaaaaiiii…" sakura groaned as she tried to move. Her hand was aching; it was as if she mauled an elephant last night. She lift her head and looked at her alarm clock, it read 2:13 pm. "Oh my god, I slept half the day," She groaned again, now trying to lift all her upper body so she could sit. 'I think I slept on the wrong position, whole left arm hurts.' She tried to massage her arm but winced in the process. 'Maybe perhaps I'll call off the dinner and tell them I'm sick.' Then an image of her brother lecturing her about her health popped out of her mind. 'Maybe not.' Grumbling she took her towel that was hanging by her closet and head to the bathroom.

When she walked out her room though, she heard the some sound in the living room. She thought that she might have turned on the TV that night and forgot to turn it off.

"Ah, good morning Sakura." Mika's chirpy voice welcomed her. The owner of the voice was sitting by the counter top, intently watching the program.

"Mika? You're here early, aren't you supposed to be at work till 6pm?" Sakura inquired, as she looked at the TV. Another one of those game shows, where in the contestant can win 1m bucks. Though, in reality, she never heard anyone who had won it, and even if they win there's still tax deduction. What a scam.

"Well, Iwase-sensei saw how tired I was today so he gave me the weekend off. He told me to rest and that I'm too stressed." Iwase-sensei is a resident doctor in the local Hospital and he was Mika's Teacher in Human Anatomy when they were in college. He's a very nice guy, and very young too. From what Sakura heard from Mika, he just turned 27 that year.

"Oh, well good for you." Sakura said half yawning, "I get to meet my crazy older brother later. And Mika, do rest, don't just go watching those stupid game shows the whole day." Then she turned and went inside the bathroom.

----------------------------------

She was half the way to their house when her brother called. Something about change of plans and that they'll meet in the restaurant instead. "Oh, and since you're supposed to be on the way home, could you find a red folder there? I think I left it in my desk. I need you to bring it with you."

Sakura's brows creased, "You could at least say please given that you're asking me a big favor." It was annoying when her brother goes all bossy with her, ordering her as if it wasn't a bother to her. Now her supposedly 30-minute drive became an hour because of her stupid brother's request.

"Whatever, imouto. We will see you later, and don't be late." He added before hanging up.

'Crazy old man,' Sakura thought. "He's gotta have to pay for the damn gas" she grumbled as she stepped on the accelerator.

------------------------------------

Finding that red folder wasn't an easy task. She already called Touya twice to tell him that it wasn't in his desk, or in his room for that matter. Her brother only said, "Find it imouto, if it isn't in my room then look at the study, if it isn't there then go look for it in dad's office." With that he again hung up on her before she could even retort.

"He's the one who's asking a favor, why can't he pretend to be nice?" Sakura stomped her feet, she just got out of Touya's room and was walking across the hallway to her room. She decided to piss her brother off by arriving late, and to kill time, she went to visit her old room.

It was just how she left it 4 years ago when she left for college. But it was clean, and neat, not a dust found inside. "Oh yeah, otou-san hires a cleaner." She rolled her eyes and went to her study table. She took a hard covered book that was resting in the middle of the desk and started leafing through the pages.

'A photo album?' Sakura thought as she walked across the room to her bed, climbing it and sitting Indian style. there was a photo of a teenage Touya giving the small Sakura , with pigtails, a piggy back ride. She could tell by Touya's expression that he was forced to do it. Though her little self was really enjoying sitting on her brother's lap and tugging at his hair. She just had to laugh. It was rare for her to be the one to Boss Touya around. How she hoped she could boss him now.

The first half of the album consist of herself, her brother sometimes her father. When she was halfway through it though she saw a familiar picture of herself and a boy, she had short hair then, and it was in half pigtails, it was often her hairstyle back in high school. She was grinning, holding an ice cream in one hand and giving a peace sign in the other. The boy standing beside her had unruly chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. He was a head taller than her and was leaning over her shoulders, giving a thumbs-up.

"Syaoran-kun," She whispered as she remembered where the photo was taken. They were having their field trip in Nagoya then, they were in their last year in high school, and they were having a break from the exhausting sight seeing. A classmate of them asked for their picture and later on gave both of them a copy. She after that discovered that their picture was photoshoped by a girl in Syaoran's fanclub replacing Sakura's face with hers. It was hilarious; she remembered Syaoran's expression when the picture spread through the whole school.

She just couldn't help but laugh. It was never dull back then; she and Syaoran would always have something to tell. Syaoran's antics would always make her laugh, even in her gloomy days.

She continued to scan through the pages; most of it now consists of pictures of her and Syaoran. They were inseparable, they did everything together. There was this picture of her and Syaoran after his soccer match. He was the striker in the boy's soccer varsity and he would always lead the team to victory. Sakura would always be there in his matches, cheering him on.

Then, another picture of them after a swimming competition Sakura won. She was still in her swim suit and was holding out her gold medal proudly, Syaoran was grinning while putting his hands on Sakura's head like she has alien antennas.

There were a lot of pictures of them. There was a picture of them in their promenade dance and one in their graduation ball. Both didn't have any dates then, and they both accompanied each other through the whole party. The last picture was their Graduation. It was the last time they posed in a camera together. It was 3 weeks before Syaoran broke to her the news of him leaving for Hong Kong.

Sakura's smiling face faded when she remembered the day Syaoran left. She wondered how he was now; if he's graduated, if he's got a job, her questions about him flowed endless through her mind. She remembered when they used to write to each other every week, and how it dissipated through the years. They have been so busy with their own lives, but Sakura would always find time to read his letters for her and reply to him. But one day he just stopped. She waited for his letter for about a year, after receiving nothing she just gave up and returned to her own life.

It would be wrong to put the blame to him, but Sakura thought that if he didn't have time to write letters then why would she bother to make one for him, right?

"Sunday morning rain is falling…"

Her cell phone rang, snapping her out of her daze. She scrambled to find her phone in her purse. It was her brother calling.

"Where the hell are you, imouto?" Touya spoke as soon as she hit the answer button. Rolling her eyes, she stood from her bed placing the photo album on its original place.

"I'm still at home onii-san, your damn folder is no where to be found." Sakura said in gritted teeth.

"Look at the kitchen counter, I think that's where I left it before I went to work." Sakura huffed in disbelief.

"Well, you could've said so earlier instead of me going around the house looking for it." 'And finding something else for that matter.' She added as an after thought.

"Whatever imouto, just get that folder and get your ass over here _pronto_." and with that Touya hung up.

"Well I'll be, rude much? How inconsiderate, it's because of him that I'm late." Sakura said out loud, it was followed by non stop grumbling of protest as she went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Finally! Now I can go," She said as she saw the red folder lying on top of the kitchen counter. She took the folder and went her way.

---------------------------------------

Tbc…

A little bit loooong… sorry if it was all drabble…

Teehee please do leave a review thank you so much!

I'll see you next chapter:D


	4. rugged in chunagon

We were

Chapter 4

"Rugged in Chunagon"

Seldom wise

A/N: I do not own any CCS characters; I do own the story tho…

Again, my thank you to all of those who reviewed…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was quietly sitting on corner of the table; too embarrassed to even utter a word. She didn't know that they were going to have guests, nor did she have the faintest idea that they would be talking about business. She sighed as she recalled her unfortunately loud and attention getting entrance.

---------------------------------------------------------------

-Flashback-

She stood at the entrance of Chunagon, waiting for the personnel to give her valet ticket. Chunagon was a very famous restaurant, a classy one at that. They're food is exquisite and very well presented, but what's even better is that for a five course serving restaurant, they aren't that strict in attire. And because Touya is a part owner of this restaurant, the personnel are a bit lax at her.

When she got her ticket, she hurriedly went to the private rooms where Touya always reserve their table. He said that a serene atmosphere is good for a family gathering. Sakura snort at the thought. She always thinks that it would be better if they could all eat in an udon place located at the side streets of Tokyo.

She thought of pissing her brother more thus coming up with a plan to bang the door open and holler.

"I'M HERE!" she said out loud (too loud), her eyes laughing almost in slits and her mouth formed in a devilish smirk. Oh how she anticipated her brother's reaction when she disturbed their _serene_ atmosphere.

But her brother's negative reaction never came. Instead she heard him chuckle. "Welcome back Sakura, I'm sure your enthusiasm is much appreciated by Li-san." Sakura's eyes came wide open when she heard her brother. A guest? Was this another joke? But then she blushed when she heard a feminine laugh.

"It's nice to know you're still your old self Sakura-san," a woman suddenly appeared beside Touya; she was covered by his figure the whole time. "But you've grown quite nicely." She said as an after thought when she saw her. The woman was what Sakura could describe as elegance. Her dark blue almost black hair was let down and was past her shoulders, her smile was genuine, but she sat there with almost an authorative aura. Sakura gave a small gasp when she remembered where she had felt this authoritarian air.

"Li-san!" Sakura bowed as a gesture of apology. Meling Li, or Li-san; Sakura calls her with such formality because she was always intimidated by her. Even though she was quite nice to Sakura, her strict and firm orders at Syaoran was what made Sakura almost scared at her. Meling Li was Syaoran's older sister, she and Touya are at the same age, but she was way mature than him.

"Hi Sakura," another familiar voice greeted her, when she looked up, she saw her brother's friend and co-owner of the Chunagon restaurant; Yukito Tsukishiro. He was Touya's friend in College and he became his partner when they decided to have a restaurant as their thesis project in their Business Administration course. He was always bubbly and has a big appetite for food, Sakura always wondered where he stack up all those food he eats because he was thin and doesn't seem to gain weight.

"Konbanwa, Yuki-san." Sakura smiled shyly as she slid across the room to sit down. She was still having the after shock of embarrassing herself in front of the Meiling Li.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's why she was quietly eating her dinner while her brother, her father; who arrived minutes after her embarrassing scene and who laughed when Touya told him about it, Yukito and Meiling was talking about a new business.

"Well, we are glad that you're interested in broadening your business in the food industry, but haven't you just signed a contract with the Amamiya Corporation?" Fujitaka, Sakura's father, said. "You have been progressing so much Meiling-san, you'll be co-owning every company in Japan at this rate!" He added with a chuckle.

Meiling smiled at the humor, "We are just grabbing the opportunities Kinomoto-san, besides we're not just constricting the company's growth in this country but widening its range overseas." She said politely, Sakura wondered how she can be so polite but persistent at the same time. As from what Sakura heard, Meiling Li wanted a partnership with them at Touya and Yukito's restaurant. Touya was hesitant in approving such because as far as the restaurant is concerned, both he and Yukito wasn't having any problems. Offering a hand in managing a fast growing chain of restaurant made Touya think that this Li has other plans than just going into the food industry, it was rather strange.

"Aah," Fujitaka nodded in agreement, "You have a good strategy, Meiling-san, I just hope that my Company isn't in any one of your list." He said half smiling as he took a sip from his wine.

Meling took another look at her watch; she had been doing so the 10th time since the first course was served. Sakura was counting and she can't help but wonder if they're still anticipating a guest. "Well, rest assured, Kinomoto-san, that we erased you in our list a long time ago. Mother knows you won't agree even of our persistence." Meiling said after she glanced at the time.

Touya sneered, "I'm sure Yelan-san had the right presumptions, now I wonder why you'd think that a son of Fujitaka wouldn't be the same as him." Meiling had understood what he wanted to say; clearly Touya doesn't want any ties with Li Corporation. But she knew there were still half the dishes to be served and that's a lot of time to persuade him to give in.

"We're just taking chances, Touya-san." Meiling replied. Sakura frowned a little, the woman was pushy she want a partnership with the restaurant and she's not leaving the room until she get what she wants.

Yukito, after being silent from the start of the conversation finally spoke up. "I'm sure Li-san's proposal would give us much of a benefit and advantage, but please be aware that Touya-san isn't alone in this business, both of us can manage. We do not lack any resources as of now and when the time comes we will see to it that we can fix it in no time. There are two of us, and we have all the help we need." Yukito thought that Touya can handle the situation at hand, that's why he just kept quiet and listened to their conversation. But when Meiling pushed further after Touya's rejection, he knew his friend needed his help.

Meiling put her fork down and drank her water. "I see," she said, while wiping her mouth of the table napkin then setting it on the table. "Then I guess that there's no business to talk about here anymore. I shall take my leave now." She stood up and took her purse.

Sakura could see Touya and Yukito's reaction, a 'that was fast' was seen all over their faces. All of them were surprised at how Meiling easily came undone when Yukito talked, it was as if he had so much authority on her.

"Thank you for the dinner, Kinomoto-san, Touya-san, and you too Tsukishiro-san." She bowed, "Sakura-san, it was nice seeing you again. I'm sorry that this dinner ended quikly than expected, Syaoran was supposed to be here an hour ago he would be happy to see you at the party, Sakura-san." Then she took her leave.

Sakura looked at Touya, and then to her father, and then to Yukito and then back to Touya again. "That was weird. And what was she talking about? What party?" Her mind suddenly went overdrive when Meiling said something about Syaoran; that he was supposed to be here with them. And when she mentioned a party all her thoughts became a big 'huh' word inside her mind.

"I don't think she gave up, Yuki." Touya said in exasperation, totally ignoring his sister's questions.

Yukito nodded in agreement with Touya, then he answered Sakura's question. "Amamiya is having a party, somewhat like a coming out of the new partnership with Li to the public. We were all given invites, I'm sure they sent you one in your apartment, Sakura."

"What? I've never received one." Sakura's brows creased as she tried to remember anything about an invitation delivered to her; she just can't find any time wherein she came across such invitation. This wasn't the only reason for her creasing brow. She was still asking herself why all of a sudden Meiling Li just had a dinner with them and why the Li family suddenly became the talk of the town. Then she remembered the news she heard the other day; the joining of Amamiya and another Businessman, perhaps the Lis?

"It doesn't even stop there; apparently the son is dating a model right now." she remembered one of the anchormen say.

Sakura's eyes widened like saucers, her mouth shaped in an 'O' as everything sank in her mind.

"Syaoran's dating a model?" She said in utter disbelief.

tbc...

----------------------------------------------------------

waaa a short one.. lolz. Hope you enjoyed it, suspense no more. XD but there's a lot more where that came from. Review if you have any comments or suggestions it is much appreciated!

Chunagon® is an expensive restaurant in Japan, I think they serve seafood or something. I'm not familiar with them and I've never been there so I'm just making up everything about them.

From the last chapter:

"Sunday morning rain is falling…" is a song titled _Sunday Morning_ by _Maroon5_ (_She Will be Loved _and_ This Love_ is one of their famous songs too). they're a really good band, I recommend them to those who haven't heard their songs yet. XD


	5. the power behind the glasses

We were

Chapter 5

"The Power behind the Glasses"

seldom wise

A/N: I do not own any CCS characters; I do own the story tho…

Yukito plays a very important role in my story…

Domo arigatou for the reviews, though I hope they'd be more… X/

Anyway, enjoy!

---------------------------------------------

Tonight is the party of Amamiya and Sakura was in the café working. Apparently, the invitation was delivered to their apartment; Mika told her it came the morning when she was hurrying to get to her interview in the modeling Agency.

"I was going to give it to you when you came downstairs, though you sprinted out the door. Now I don't remember where I've put it, Suimasen Sakura" She recalled Mika say.

Anyhow, it was a work night so it really doesn't matter if she got the invitation or not, her shift ends at 12 am; meaning if ever she did go there would be nothing left in that party and to think that she wanted to see Syaoran again, tough luck. Sakura sighed; she heard the bell of the entrance ring indicating that a customer just went in.

"Konbanwa," she looked up to greet the customer only to see Yukito in front of her. "Ah! Yukito-san! Aren't you supposed to be with onii-san?" she asked bluntly.

Yukito walked up to the counter, "Konbanwa, Sakura-san," he smiled, "I'm supposed to fetch youtonight."

Sakura raised a brow, "Eh? But onii-san knows I won't be going to the party. I told him that yesterday; I have work you see."

Yukito shook his head in disapproval, "Iie, Sakura-san. Touya told me to fetch you tonight. He said that I can't go to the party with out you on tow." Then he looked at his watch, brow mildly creasing, "See, we have to go now or we'll be late. It would be rude for us to not grace Li-san in time." He said, his voice somewhat with a hint of sarcasm, Sakura can't help but be curious of Yukito's relationship with Li Meiling. But, Yukito knew Touya in college; Meiling was in Hong Kong by that time. Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Demo, Yukito-san, I'm on duty. I can't just go and leave my work; I'm low on budget you see." Sakura timidly laughed at her confession. It is true that she's broke right now and she can't afford to loose her first job.

"Yes you can, Sakura-san." Yukito persisted; he took his phone from his pocket and started dialing, "Konbanwa, Wei-san." He greeted, glancing at Sakura and giving her a sly smile. "Can I borrow Kinomoto Sakura from your café this evening?"

Sakura's eyes widened hearing Yukito's request. Wei-san was the manager of the Café she was working in. She didn't know Yukito know him and she didn't know they were close.

"Arigatou, Wei-san, Oyasumi." With that, Yukito ended the call, he looked at Sakura again, "Well, problem solved, I own your time this evening and don't complain," Yukito quickly adde before Sakura could protest, "He's still gonna pay you for tonight." He laughed at Sakura's gaping mouth, "Come on, we still have to dress you up." He then turned towards the exit holding the door for Sakura.

"Anou," Sakura shyly said once they were inside the car, "Shouldn't I lock up the Café or something?" she glanced at the abandoned store, hearing Yukito laugh faintly.

"Iie, Wei-san already sent someone to replace you. He told me that they'll arrive in about 5 minutes or so, we are safe to leave it open Sakura-san." He then started the engine when he heard Sakura say a small "ahh..."

Sakura was in deep thought, mostly because she was somewhat surprised at Yukito; she didn't know he had so many connections. But that was given, him being in the restaurant business. But even though, Yukito was able to push aside Li Meiling's offer; if he could do such thing then he might be more powerful than anyone could have thought.

'Come to think of it, I don't even know much about Yukito-san,' Sakura thought, sighing. Even though he and Touya were practically inseparable from College to present Sakura never had a glimpse of Yukito's family nor did she ever hear of him talking about them. Though at times there'd be hints, from them she only knew that Yukito's family were rich and that his parents were divorced, she also knew that he was living with his father, but that was all.

"Are you alright, Sakura-san?" Yukito's voice cut her from her musings. Sakura realized that she'd been staring at him the whole time. Embarrassed, she uttered an apology and looked out the window.

"Ne, Yukito-san, have you known Li-san very long?" Sakura can't help but ask, but as soon as she let the question out, she immediately clasp her mouth with her hands as if she said something wrong.

Yukito smiled at her politely, "You're so funny Sakura-san," he then looked at the road again, "Well, I've known her for quite some time now." Sakura looked his way, waiting for him to continue. "Let's just say that I have the upper hand since our last encounter with each other." He laughed lightly, "Touya-san should be thankful for that too, or he and I will have another partner to handle the restaurant with." He looked at Sakura, catching her eyes before giving her the sweetest smile of his.

Sakura, who was gawking at him closed her mouth shut and averted her eyes, mentally cussing herself from being in such an embarrassing situation twice in one night. 'You do have a habit of gawking at him, baka Sakura.' She said to herself.

"Gawk at whom, Sakura-san?" Yukito asked, making Sakura realize that she said her last statement out load.

"N-n-nandemonai, Yukito-san, g-gomen." She stuttered a reply, too good to make her own mistake twice she shut her mouth up as well as her mind.

-----------------------------

Sakura was astonished when they arrived at the Amamiya residence. It was a palace! There was a huge fountain in the entrance gate and everything was just glittering. She had never ever set foot in such glorious place, and Sakura can't help but feel a little out of place. It was the first time someone invited her to a party like this; she didn't even know why they personally invited her seeing that she doesn't even know any of the Amamiyas.

"Sugooi wa e, Yukito-san!" Sakura exclaimed, marveling the beauty of the exterior of the place. Such tall trees, there were even bushes of roses and carnations.

"Isn't it, Sakura-san? A very well known Architect designed the house as well as landscaped it." Yukito said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone; which, in Sakura's case, overwhelmed her even more.

"Hontou ni? Sugooi," she can't help but exclaim again. Yukito chuckled at Sakura's somewhat childish response, taking her hand he led her to the main door where a receptionist was waiting.

"Konbanwa, Tsukishiro Yukito and Kinomoto Sakura desu," the woman checked at the invitation list and nodded saying a polite good evening and enjoy the party.

Yukito was still leading Sakura through the hallway and into the ball room where the dinner was held. The said girl was still in awe at the interior of the house, utterly amazed; her head was spinning in every direction trying to take in every single detail of the house.

"Ara, Tsukishiro-san," A woman behind them greeted, which caused Sakura to stop musing over the house. Calming down, she looked the woman. The first thing Sakura noticed was her eyes; they were amethyst, big and expressive amethyst eyes. Her skin was like porcelain, even her stand is somewhat fragile, it's like you should hold her so very gently or she'll break. Sakura realized that she was quite like the house, elegant and marvelous.

"Konbanwa, Daidouji-san." Yukito greeted, bowing slightly, taking her hand and giving it a kiss. Sakura then gave an 'oh', surprised at how suave Yukito acted, realizing that he's no longer wearing his eyeglasses.

"It's such an honor for us to have you here tonight Tsukishiro-san, you and your brother are both so generous to us." Daidouji said, bowing slightly in gratitude.

Yukito laughed slightly, "Iie, it's a pleasure for me Daijouji-san." He contradicted, making Daidouji smile.

Daidouji's attention went to Sakura, who was innocently looking around the place, Yukito still holding her hand. "Ah, I see that you have a date tonight, Tsukishiro-san." She said, motioning to Sakura.

"How rude of me, Daidouji-san, this is Touya-san's imouto, Sakura." He nudged Sakura, making her look at them both. "Sakura, I'd like you to meet Daidouji Tomoya of the Amamiya industries."

Sakura smiled sweetly at Tomoyo, reaching out her hand which Tomoyo then took. "Yoroshiku," she said shaking her hand.

"Well, well, it's very nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you, but I didn't know you and Tsukishiro-san were a couple." She said, glancing at Yukito.

"Iie, iie!" Sakura shook her head in negation, "He just fetched me, Daidouji-san," Sakura said, waving her hand and laughing in embarrassment.

"Ah, such rudeness I have for assuming, suimasen Kinomoto-san, yours as well Tsukishiro-san. Well, I shall go now, many guests waiting." She waved her hand to both of them before she went to mingle with the other guests in the entrance hall.

'That was awkward,' Sakura thought. It didn't occur to her that entering with Yukito in the hall would make such presumptions. She and Yukito then decided to find Touya in the dining room.

As they walk in silence amidst the crowd, she thought about Yukito; how his attitude and appearance changed once they walked in the house. Even if he just took away his glasses it was as if he wasn't the Yukito that Sakura had been used to. Here he was serious, somewhat cheeky, but he has the atmosphere of someone high and respectable despite being one. And the way Daidouji had greeted him, with such politeness, surely, as a member of a family who's almost conquered the business world in Japan wouldn't give such highly reputable gestures towards him. Unless, of course, that his position is far greater than theirs. Sakura knew nothing of this kind of world, but there's one thing she highly knows of; and that is, people are such polite ones to those who they know is a threat to their existence and those which they know that they cannot eliminate in the game so easily. People are such crude bastards that they hit you low below the belt, it only shows that what the saying is true. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"Sakura-san, Sakura-san, daijobu desu?" Yukito looked at her; he was a few paces ahead of her. She then realized that she stopped walking, eyes cast down on the ground. When she looked at Yukito, there was a hint of mildness in his eyes, just like those he had normally.

"Uun," Sakura said eagerly, rubbing her hands with each other slightly; to rid of the numbing sensation she had. She was beginning to dig under the past again, that which both she and her family had long been forgetting. "Gomen, I just had the chills, it is kinda cold in here." She smiled at him, covering up the feeling of unease.

"Well, considering what you're wearing, you would have gotten cold by now." Yukito said, half smiling. He looked over at Sakura's figure, scrutinizing her dress.

Sakura blush a little; it's quite true, the dress she was wearing was not much of her taste. It would have been what she could have called skimpy. The lady owner of the shop they went to an hour ago had made her only try on one dress. She said that once the customer steps in she already know what to give her and she refused to give her any other dress. Because they were somewhat in such a hurry and them being late in the party was not a good option, Sakura had no choice but to take what she can get. The dress was a tube, with an A-cut, it was navy blue, simple but it was a little too much for Sakura.

"Demo, you're still beautiful Sakura-san, if not more." Yukito commented, making Sakura blush even more. He chuckled, "Do you want me to give you my jacket, or would it ruin your fabulous attire?" he asked jokingly.

"Iie, iie, Yukito-san, really there's no need for that. I've caused you so much trouble this evening. I don't want to give more." Sakura politely declined his offer. With a very well from him, both of them walked around to find their companion.

After a while, they saw Touya sitting in a table near the balcony, chatting with someone. When Touya saw them approaching he waved at them and stood up to greet them.

"Oi, oi, you're late." Touya said in a bored tone, "I've been stuck with this air head for an hour already and I can't take it anymore." His tone was sarcastic, a little loud for his companion to hear clearly.

"Suimasen Touya-san, we had some troubles along the way." Yukito said, he glanced at the person beside Touya and greeted him, "Konbanwa, Hiiragizawa-san." The man smiled and mouthed a silent good evening.

"Oh, before I forget," Yukito's exchange of greeting made Touya realize that he hasn't introduced his sister to his companion. "Sakura, this is Hiiragizawa Eriol, he's the President of Saitei Records. I'm sure you've heard of it."

Sakura's eyes beemed, Maruyama is known for their talent band, ASK, which is topping the charts of today. ASK is Sakura's favorite band this season and she couldn't believe she knows someone who handles them.

"Yoroshiku, Hiiragizawa-san, it's really, really nice to meet you." She said, bowing a little.

Eriol laughed, "The pleasure is mine Miss Sakura, and it's nice to finally meet the infamous imouto of Kinomoto. Mind you, he never did say that you're such a beauty."

His comment made Sakura blush, Yukito chuckle and Touya snort. "It's not right to give out comments that aren't true, Hiiragizawa, she'll stick that to her head and God knows what'll happen when that comes." Touya said brashly making Sakura lose her cool.

"Will not! Mou, you're embarrassing me in front of people." Sakura said in gritted teeth. Touya put his tongue out childishly, 'kuso' Sakura cussed in her mind; she gave her brother a death glare and sat down in her seat.

Eriol laughed in amusement, "And such an interesting one at that," he added to his last comment. The three men then sat down at the table, immediately into discussing business with the Lis.

Sakura, who doesn't have a clue of what they were talking about, wandered her eyes around, looking for a particular person. There were a lot of people, but not the person she wanted to see. Businessmen walking around, chatting, laughing with their colleagues all dressed up in their suit and ties. The women are all glittering; dressed in designer clothing and jewelries, flaunting it to others as if saying that they have more money than them. Then, there was a man that caught Sakura's attention, his hair was like Yukito's; silver, but it was longer, it reached up to his hips, he was a taller than him, more mature looking than him too. But besides that, you'll say that he's Yukito's Gemini. The man then, realizing her gaze looked back at her in such a manner that she backed away from her seat.

"Sakura-san, Are you ok?" Yukito asked, concerned, his hand tenderly held her hand which was on the table. A soft muffled ring came from Yukito's pocket. "Konbanwa," he said when he answered it. His brows creased all the while that he was listening to the person in the other line. "Hai, I understand," with that he hung up. "Ne, Sakura-san, I'll excuse myself for a few minutes, I have to talk to someone." With that he stood up and walked in the crowd.

Sakura followed his retreating back; she was amused when she saw him stop in front of his replica. They talked, but there weren't any exchange of smiles or laughs, there was curtness in their actions.

"Ah, so you've seen the ice king." Eriol chirped when he saw Sakura looking at the two.

"Ice king?" echoed Sakura, looking at him quizzically.

"Aah," Touya was the one who answered her, "He's really a handful, everyone in the business world is taken aback by him; even the Lis."

"I really can't believe that he's related to Yukito," Eriol shook his head in disappointment, "Let alone be his brother."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Souka, his Gemini." She said thoughtlessly.

The hall was suddenly filled with soft ballad music. Men who have gathered in specific places talking about business began to disperse; walking towards ladies and asking them to dance.

"Ne, Miss Sakura, shall we dance?" Eriol said, hovering above her seated form, his hand extended, waiting for her to accept.

"D-demo, Hiiragizawa-san, I have two left feet." Sakura said jokingly, though she would have wanted to know how it feels to dance. She had never been to one of these parties, so she never did have any chance to really learn how to.

"It's alright Sakura san, I have to right feet anyhow." Eriol humored her. She then looked at her brother who was bummed sitting, as if asking for his silent approval , which he did, when he nodded nonchalantly, taking a sip of his wine.

When they approached the dance floor though, Sakura suddenly stopped as if something caught her feet.

"Daijoubu, Sakura-san?" Eriol said, looking behind him, only to see Sakura's eyes wide open, looking far in front of them. Following her gaze he saw a young man standing by the pillars; he was smiling at the woman with him while holding a glass of wine in his other hand.

"Eh? Don't tell me you've been struck by Li Syaoran's charms too?" Eriol laughed. As he saw Sakura's eyes widened.

"Syaoran," Sakura said a little too loud making the called man look at their direction.

"Sakura?" he said in the same manner as she did.

----------------------------------------------------

tbc

sorry for the long wait, and the drabble… I needed this for the foundation of the story, thanky you and pls review! XD


	6. and so we meet again?

"…and So We Meet Again?"

A/N: I do not own any CCS characters; I do own the story tho…

Thank you thank you for the reviews! I know you lot are pretty confused at what I wrote, teehee… at least they get to meet again or do they? -smirks-

--------------------------------

Sakura's eyes widened in joy, here she was; in the middle of the dance floor, looking awfully foolish in front of him nevertheless she was a bit ecstatic that they have finally met again. "S-syaoran!" she managed to say again.

The man before her looked confused, but she was a little eager in their meeting that she never saw the look in his face.

"Syaoran, Yokata! It's really you!" Sakura walked towards him and hugged him.

"Hey, you fan girl let go of my boyfriend." The woman beside Syaoran said, trying to pry Sakura away from Syaoran.

"Ja nai! Watashi wa Syaoran no tomodachi desu." She said, looking up to Syaoran who was dusting off her suit. "It's been a long time since we saw each other."

"Ne, Syaoran-kun, is it true, do you know this girl?" The woman asked linking her arms with Syaoran.

Syaoran looked up, staring at Sakura who was smiling in front of him. After a moment he said, "I guess, she seemed familiar, but I don't remember her name."

Sakrua's eyes widened at his words, it just took him seven years to forget all about her. She never thought Syaoran would do such a thing.

"Now come on Syaoran, don't be mean to Sakura-san." Meiling's voice came from their side; she was walking towards the little scene. "Don't you really remember Sakura-san, she was you're best friend when we lived here."

"Sakura?" Syaoran repeated the name; he looked at the young lady in front of him who was almost bursting into tears. He felt a tinge of guilt at the state he gave the poor lady but he really didn't have any memory with her. He only sees familiarity with her face; her face that had haunted her dreams for some time now. "Gomen, but I really don't remember meeting you." Then he left with his girlfriend linked in his arms.

Meiling gave Syaoran a disappointing look before he walked over to Sakura. "Gomen, Sakura-san, I shouldn't have invited you over if I knew this would happen."

"Hiiragizawa-san, please take care of Sakrua, I must talk with my otouto of this incident." She said, looking at Eriol who nodded in approval, before patting Sakura on the shoulders and walking towards where Syaoran went.

"Daijobu desu, Sakura-san? Come, I think the balcony would be nice for you." He put his hands on her shoulder and guided her towards one of the balcony.

------------------------------------------

"That was a joke right?" Sakura asked as she slumped herself in the stone carved railing of the balcony. She felt so pathetic she could laugh. "Li-san even said to me that Syaoran's eager to meet me."

"Hidoi no," Eriol muttered as he gazed at Sakura. She thought Eriol was pertaining to the practical joke Syaoran just pulled. Not really, he could see it in Syaoran's eyes that she wasn't joking, but it was rude of Meiling for pulling Sakura's leg.

"I'll get back to Syaoran on that, but that was a really nasty thing to do considering we haven't seen each other for so long." She looked up the stars, amazed at their beauty.

Eriol watched form behind, 'She's thinking that it was just a practical joke Syaoran did. But the Syaoran Li I know for almost 3 years doesn't really know humor.' His eyes suddenly fell to the other side of the ball room where Meiling was, he has known both her and her brother for quite sometime but come to think of it never did Syaoran told him about Sakura. 'She would have been his favorite subject if they were best of friends.' He can't help but to say to himself. It's not like he didn't believe Sakura, surely he believes in her whole heartedly, it's Meiling he had doubts.

"Ne, Eriol-san, gomen, the party is almost over and we didn't get to dance." Sakura said out of the blue, Eriol's thoughts faded and he saw himself looking at Sakura amused.

"Well, there's still music, but I don't really want to go inside," He paused giving her a dramatic effect, "We could dance here, ne?" he then went to Sakura, gently took her hand and they danced; the pale moonlight illuminating them.

"Thank you, Eriol-san," Eriol looked down at the lady he was framing, she looked up and gave him a smile, "Your company is much appreciated, even though we just met," she said before nestling her head on his shoulder.

"Aa, Sakura-san, it's no problem really," Eriol said, holding her tighter and started to sway into the music again. No, there weren't any attachments to this; he could see it in her eyes that she was sincere; her intentions are pure, as a friend perhaps. It won't be bad and it's been a while since he had to call someone a friend and he forgot how he liked it.

-------------------

Sakura hummed as she gave out the orders in the café, it's a busy day for them, and there were a lot of customers one can handle. She wasn't supposed to be on duty now but due to the fact that the café was literally jam packed with people so Chihiyo called her up for help, which she was so eager to do. It wasn't like there were much of a happening since the party.

Sakura drifted to her thoughts about the week, she never heard from Syaoran at all, she was hoping to see him again, catch up, but she never knew how to contact Syaoran, nor would anybody else. She figured that if he really wants to see her again he would have appeared by now. But the only one that reappeared was Eriol; he would always have the time to have an idle chit chat and visit her on the café. They would talk about anything and everything; mostly about themselves. She have known him better since then, he even told her about his arrange marriage; one of which even though it is arrange he most definitely approves of. His fiancée was his childhood friend, they were pretty much close and both were really glad about the arrangement, Eriol told Sakura that even without the arrangement he would still marry the girl.

"I would like you to meet her sometimes; I'm sure both of you will get along pretty well." Sakura remembered him saying the other night; it would be nice to finally meet the person that Eriol always talks about.

"Sakura-san! Sorry for disturbing your daydream," Chihiyo said almost laughing at Sakura's predicament when she suddenly surprised her, "Could you get that table over there for me? I'm pretty much jumbled up with the other's orders."

"Gomen, gomen, of course I will," Sakura said, apologetically as she took one of the order slips and went to the table which her co-worker pointed out.

"Sorry for waiting, may I take your order sir?" Sakura chirped at the man who was turned away from her, giving out the window. 'He didn't hear me,' Sakura told herself sighing; she tried to get the customer's attention again. "Sir?" she waved her hand at his face, almost touching him. Her objectives were obtained when the man moved to look at her.

"Aa, I'll have-"

"Syaoran!" she bellowed cutting his words; she almost pounced on him if not for his somewhat irritated expression.

"Woman, you don't have to shout, I'm just a feet close to you," Syaoran barked as he placed his hand over his ear. "Damn it and you don't have much of a respect do you, who ever told you my name?"

Sakura looked at him confused, "What are you talking about Syaoran! I'm Sakura you're best friend since kindergarten!"

Syaoran looked at her as if she was a deranged lunatic on loose, but his eyes widened when he remembered "You! You're the silly lady who caused a riot in the Amamiya party,"

"Hey, I didn't do such!" Sakura slammed her hand on the table in defense, "I was just so glad to see you again!"

He glared at her.

"Stop joking around Syaoran, it's not nice to joke when we haven't seen each other since forever." Sakura almost pleaded, it was driving her nuts with what Syaoran is doing.

His eyes twitched, "would you stop pestering me, I told you already I don't know you." He gritted his teeth in annoyance before standing up from his seat. "Where will I go to have some peace," he muttered under his breathe before he left the café.

All eyes were at Sakura, "Ah! Gomen, gomen, he's my friend and he just had a bad day," she bowed apologetically, people around then resumed to eat their desserts.

After that Sakura looked at the café door confused. That was definitely not the Syaoran she knew, and it really seemed like he wasn't joking when he told her he didn't know her. She felt her heart crushed; her best friend, one of the most important being in her life, didn't know her. She can't help fall down the floor and cry.

And she didn't care what other people thought about her, back then it was only her and Syaoran, they didn't care about the others, even though they lost touch for so long she thought that their bonds were never going to break, but here she was crying her heart out because her best friend rejected her existence.

It was the last thing she ever expected from him.

"Syaoran, doushite?' she can't help but say before she broke out into sobs.

-------------------------

tbc…

Gomen! Really, I finished this chapter ages ago but it turned out weird so I had to redo it all over again, this worked out fine, hope it does for you guys too! xD

Hope you enjoyed this!

See yah!


	7. i would go so far

We were

Chapter 7

"I would go so far…"

A/N: I do not own any CCS characters, I down this story tho…

Ok, now we all know what Sakura felt, what about Syaoran?

Oh yeah, sorry for all you guys getting lost in translation, I'll have all the translations at the end of the chapters from now on sorry:D

Musette Fujiwara-san, I hope that bill isn't too expensive lolz:D

The Black Crow, here's the chapter so please don't go all emo on me, hahaha, musette-san already is, I think… lolz

ff-girl don't hate Syaoran-kun yet! XD after this I'll doubt you'll do… ahahaha

Happy reading!

--------------------------------------------

_Syaoran woke up to see only darkness; it was pitch black. Looking around him he can't help but ask aloud,_

"_Where am I?"_

"_Syaoran…" a sweet voice of a girl called for him, he turned around to see no one._

"_Who are you? Who's there?" Syaoran asked, unconsciously walking around trying to find were the voice came from._

"_Syaoran, over here" the voice seemed closer, Syaoran hasten his pace._

"_Where are you?" he asked again, the voice was gone and he felt lost but his feet kept on walking as if it knew where to go. A Laugh made him stop; turning to his left he found a small illuminating light ahead._

"_I'm here, Syaoran." The voice said, urging him to come closer; soon the light became an image of a grassland wild flowers everywhere dancing with the rhythm of the wind. Surprised, he looked around again only to find the dark path gone all replaced by the sweet scenery._

"_Come closer!" she said, with a tinge of laughter in it, walking once more he saw a figure in a distance. It was a girl with short brown hair she was sitting in the grass with her dress and humming softly._

"_Dare wa?" Syaoran asked when he was a few meters away from her. It was only then that he saw what the girl was doing; wild flowers were gathered in her lap and she was trying to make a necklace out of it, then the girl looked up to him with big brilliant emerald eyes._

"_Sakura," he whispered with familiarity.  
_

"_You're late Syaoran," she huffed as if angry at him, but in a moment it was replaced with a big welcoming smile. "Look what I've made you," she brought her arms up to display the little treasure she made._

_Syaoran made a move to take it but the instant his hand touched the flowers everything went pitch black again. He looked around in panic; Sakura was no longer with him._

"_Sakura" he called out in worry calling her name again and again he didn't notice small Sakura petals raining over him._

_After some time he saw in a distance a big Sakura tree, walking to it the scenery changed into the grassland again, with them on top of a cliff._

"_Syaoran, won't you come with me?" Sakura said, holding up her hands to him as she stepped back inch by inch towards the edge of the precipice._

"_What are you doing? You'll fall!" Syaoran called back, but it was too late, Sakura's foot slipped through a rock making her fall down the cliff._

"_SAKURA!!"_

_-----------------------------_

Syaoran jolted up from sleep, heart pumping and breathless he sat up from his bed. He was shaking, he noted this when he let his arms wipe the cold sweat on his forehead.

'That dream again, I thought I got rid of those.' Syaoran thought as he reached out for his night stand turning on the lamp. He had been having that dream over and over again for as long as he could remember but ever since that girl showed up it's been recurring almost every night.

'Sakura'

That was the girl in his dreams, he doesn't really know her but oddly enough he does in his dreams. And it's always like this in his dreams, always the same ending; she always falls before he could catch her. In his waking hours he was plagued by guilt over those things, sometimes when he wakes up he could feel his tears falling; unconsciously crying for someone who he only knows in his dreams.

Imagine how shocked he was when that same girl showed up in the Amamiya party. He almost had a heart attack; god knows he got really distraught over it. There was a sudden pang in his chest when that girl called; he was startled to find his lips calling her name.

Syaoran exhaled as he sat up from his bed, realizing that he was still shaken from the dream he went to the bathroom to wash his face. Looking at the mirror he can't help but remember that girl's face when he went to the coffee shop that morning. It seems that she thought it was a joke. She really seemed to know him, but he just can't remember her except for her name.

'Kuso' Syaoran cursed as he slightly bangs his head on the mirror. 'I better get a grip on myself before one-san comes.'

--------------------------------------------------------

"Li-san, a phone call for you, it's Miss Ingrid." Syaoran's secretary said on the phone, "Should I connect her to you now?"

Syaoran sighed, massaging his temples in the process. "Could you tell her I'll ring her back in a few minutes?" with a 'yes' from his secretary he put the phone down.

It was a Friday, meaning that they're running on a hectic schedule; proposals and projects that are due are usually done now at the last minute. He really doesn't need any distractions for now and lately all his girlfriend ever does is be a sore eye for him.

He deliberately ignored it when his cellphone rang, hoping that it will soon go off. "Kuso!" he yelled in frustration when the ringing didn't stop. Taking his phone from the desk he turned it off and tossed it on the nearby couch.

After some time, a knock came from the door, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Syaoran yelled as he crumpled the sheets of paper on he was working on, glaring at the door.

"Is this the way you always treat your guests, Xiaolang?" Meiling's voice came as the door opened, revealing her precense.

Syaoran pursed his lips in annoyance, his gaze now fixed on her, "Tch, what do you want?" He leaned back to his chair massaging his temples. "If it's about the business deal in Kyoto I really have no time."

Meiling stride across the room with utmost grace. In an instant she was leaning over the desk of Syaoran. "Listen; there are more important things than yourself otouto. And I am here because of your girlfriend. Mother disapproves of her strongly. I suggest you stop seeing her again, she's tainting our name."

"No I won't." Syaoran replied sternly, dropping his hand and looking at his sister straight in the eye. "What I do with my free time and who I waste it on is not in any way your business onee-san. I'm already following everything you say to me, at least let me decide on whom I'm seeing."

Meiling huffed, laughing a little, before retreating back to chair beside her. "I do not see the point of rebellion otouto. I thought you wanted to reign in the business world?" she gave her a look, her eyes anticipating his answer.

"Of course I do, why would I be here if I don't?" Syaoran said in gritted teeth.

"Then clearly, you'd know that every single thing you do reflect upon our business. Even those you go out with." Meiling gave a sly smile. She's trapped her into her game. There's no other way, she knows he'll concede. "There's this dinner party on the forth night, Mr. Kawamura's daughter needs company." With that, she stood up from her seat and went across the room to the door. "You'll accompany her wouldn't you Syaoran?" she smiled when she heard her brother's almost inaudible reply before closing the door.

Back in the room, Syaoran sighed slumping on his seat. "It's not like I have a choice." He mumbled before standing up and walking towards the couch. Taking his phone and turning it on, he dialed his soon to be ex girlfriend's number.

---------------------

tbc…

so sorry it took so long, and it sucked… haha!

dare wa - who are you? you are?

Kuso – damn

Otouto – younger brother

Onee-san – older sister

from last chapter

Ja nai – is not

Watashi wa Syaoran no tomodachi desu – i'm syaoran's friend

Gomen – informal way of saying sorry shortcut for gomen nasai

Daijobu desu – are you ok/ alright?

Hidoi no – how rude or how mean

Doushite – why

OK! That's it, sorry for the inconvenience! R&R!! xD


	8. minor setback

We were

Chapter 8

"Minor Set Back"

A/N: I do not own the CCS characters, but I do own the story tho…

Again, thank you to Musette-san, ffgirl-07 and black crow… and to all of you who read, especially those who reviewed… critiques are much appreciated! XD

To answer those few…

Insanity-ward: Meiling will be… haha, I'm still trying to establish a good role for her in the fic, and hopefully you'll see what she really is in the upcoming chapters.

iTurtle: Yes I know, lolz, every single detail is really critical for the story to flow, so everything I write is supposed to be there. Haha, anyway, the forgetting thing… it's one of the conflicts of the story and the only way to satisfy your burning curiosity is to read on! xD

I feel so happy for those encouragements! i'm really doing my best to give you guys a good story, thanks//emo mode//

anyway! On with the show!

----------------------------------

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Sakura greeted all the way from the counter. This was her daily routine, whenever the bell rings it's has become her reflex to say those words.

"Sakura-san, Sorry for intruding, but your father wants to talk to you urgently." Yukito Tsukishiro's voice came rather hastily.

"Yukito-san? Doushite? Did something happened?" Sakura asked breathlessly. There's got to be something unusual here. She perfectly knew that her father was healthy nothing threatening his existence of some sort. So what was this all about?

"No time to explain, Sakura-san. You need to come with me now." Yukito said and without a second to waste, he pulled Sakura out of the counter and dragged her out of the store.

"Chihiyo-san! Gomen ne, I'll get back to you!" Sakura hollered from outside. This was becoming a habit really. Just two weeks ago Yukito did the same to her. Good thing she has her co-worker with her today or no one will be left at the Café.

-----------------------------------

"Onii-san!" Sakura yelled, stomping her feet at the tiled floor. She was furious. Her brother making snide remarks to her job was the last straw. From the start, she knew that they didn't want her doing odd jobs. She knew they wanted her to work side by side with them in firming their business. The only difference is that her father kept quiet about his sentiments and respected her decision. But Touya isn't giving up so easily.

"What, I'm just saying that that run in the mill job of yours is just degrading your education. Why do you think Otou-san spent so much money on your college? So that you can slice cakes? Or brew coffee?" Touya replied with the same amount of tension. He would have given her consent to have a job away from the company if she'd find a something good. But working in a Coffee shop? Those are part time jobs for students who want extra money! Not decent graduates from well-known Universities. "If that's what you wanted in the first place, Otou-san shouldn't have made you go to College!"

"Touya!" Yukito interjected in surprise of Touya's sudden burst. He didn't know that his friend has such strong feelings about this issue. He knew then that Touya was not in favor of Sakura getting a job outside their Company but he didn't knew he disapproves of it strongly.

Touya shook his head and sat down, he sighed when his father gave him a look. All the while their father was just watching them. "This is going no where, I give up." He said closing his eyes in utter defeat.

After a few moments of silence, and of breaking down the tension, Fujitaka took a folder from underneath the pile in his desk giving it to Sakura. "I know that you do not like to work here Sakura, but I am afraid that I will need your assistance badly this time."

"What do you mean otou-san?" Sakura asked, her father only gestured at the folder she was holding. Opening the folder she read the title. 'Kinomoto-Li agreement' "A contract?" she looked up to see her father's face. "What? I thought you weren't going to sell the Company otuo-san!"

"What he does and what he doesn't do doesn't concern you Sakura, isn't that what you said when you left he house to live with your friend?" Touya spat, he was supposed to add something else but a hand on his shoulders made him stop. Looking up, he saw Yukito shook his head in disagreement.

"Actually I am not selling the Company, it is just a temporary thing; a lease you might say. It's because no one will manage the Company while I'm away."

"What do you mean otou-san? Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be going to Europe for a couple of months, Sakura. It may even take me a year before I can go back here. No one will be taking care of the Company when I'm gone and the Lis were generous enough to offer."

"Europe? But what about Touya? He can do it otou-san! Yukito-san will help him!" Sakura said, almost pleading. She didn't know why but she didn't like the idea of Meiling Li holding her father's Company even temporarily. Even though she did say before that she never wanted anything to do with this Company, she has everything to do with her family. Something bad will happen when the Lis step up, she knows it.

"Iie, I can't, because I'll be accompanying Otou-san with his trip. As for Yukito, he'll be too busy with the restaurant and his brother." Touya said from behind her.

'What does this mean? Why is father suddenly going to Europe? And why is Touya going with him? And why does the Lis itching to get father's Company?' these and other million of thoughts were running over and over inside Sakura's head. She knew there was a catch here; somewhere here she knew there's bait. Sakura scanned through the papers until she found something. "Otou-san, it states here that the temporary take over will only be valid if no one from the Kinomoto family is willing and able to take over you right?"

"Well, yes, basically it is like that, Sakura." Fujitaka Kinomoto answered when Sakura gave him the contract pointing to the said argument. "But there are no others who can, not unless…" his words trail behind as a sudden realization hit him. Looking back at Sakura he wondered does his daughter actually going to…

"Well, I'll do it. I'll take over." Sakura's words rang throughout the room, echoing in each and everyone's head. Touya froze up from his seat and Fujitaka too. Yukito twirled around to face Sakura so suddenly that he almost tripped.

"Y-you'll what?" Touya's sudden outbust made took his father and Yukito out of their surprise. He stood up shoving Yukito out of his way, making the said young man fall into the sofa. "But I thought you never wanted to work in the company!"

Sakura sighed, yeas she didn't but she knew she had to, they all knew she had to. "I don't have any choice; I don't want the Meiling Li breathing on our backs. Besides, if she takes over who knows what she'll do."

Fujitaka sighed in content. Knowing Sakura, she'll do whatever to help them, he knew she'd come across somehow, he was glad to have such a daughter. "Thank you, my daughter. I was glad to see past your stubbornness." He looked over at his son, "Didn't I tell you now Touya?"

"Fine, but you have poor managing skills imouto." He said, giving up. He felt a tug on his sleeves.

"I'll help her, Touya, don't worry too much." Yukito assured, giving his friend a smile. "It's time to make use of what Sakura-san learned in the University, ne?"

-------------------------------

"So, we'll be back before you know it, Sakura. If you have problems Yukito-san will help you with it, or you could always call us ok?" Fujitaka said his last parting words to his daughter.

"Un, take care otou-san, ok? And I'll take care of myself here too." Sakura smiled. It was a little sad to see her father go. She'd miss them so much, yes, even Touya. She'll miss his pestering. She hugged her old man one last time before turning her attention to her big brother. Words weren't exchanged, they just looked at each other sheepishly- Touya breathing out a long and heavy sigh- before Sakura practically lunged at him embracing him.

"Okay, let go, the plane's already leaving," Touya said after a few seconds, looking at the gates. It would be really embarrassing to be in such disposition. Hey, everyone knows he has a brother complex but he didn't want to admit that either.

Sakura stifled a laugh before letting go of him, "Gomen, gomen!"

After Sakura couldn't see their retreating backs past the boarding gate she felt Yukito's hand on her shoulders. "Sakura-san, we have lots to do, shall we?"

Sakura turned around and faces her brother's best friend. "Lets" she said as a reply before walking with Yukito out of the airport.

---------------------------------

"Li-san, I just received a message from Kinomoto-san apparently the contract will not be established his daughter is taking over."

Meiling Li's sight narrowed from the message. "What do you mean his daughter will take charge!" she yelled before slamming the phone down. This can't be, she was supposed to be taking over. All of a sudden she felt anger from all the humiliation she'll get when this comes out to the public.

"Those Kinomotos won't make a fool out of me again!" She stated at herself before taking her cellular phone and dialing a number.

"Yes, Fei, This is Meiling Li, I have a job for you." She said while giving a devilish smirk.

--------------------------------

Tbc…

Vocabs:

Ohayo gozaimasu – good morning

Gomen ne – sorry

Un – an expression of approval

There you have it guys! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. review are much appreciated and of course those creative criticisms too!! XD

somethings wrong with or is it just me? x/ i can't upload a word file but i can upload a notepad file how weird... x/


End file.
